Miraculous Lore
by AnjuPhantomhive
Summary: We haven't been given much in the line of lore, so here is something for the fandom to work with. It gives a lot of freedom for miracusonas and non-humans. Please feel free to use and reference as long as you give credit. Kwamis come up in the 2nd part; the 3rd part leaves stuff open for ocs.
1. Creation of the Universe

Dark wandered the uniformity, feeling as her shadows drifted around her, but her eyes could pick nothing out. She trudged blindly through space, contemplating her loneliness. Slowly, she became aware of a difference in the monotony. It was a smudge of something different, something warm. She was not aware before that she had been cold, but now she rushed toward the spot. It was shaped similarly to herself and also gave off an aura that spiraled through the regularity before disappearing. As she approached, the figure turned around and yelped in surprise.

"You are the first thing that I have seen!" he exclaimed.

Dark was confused. "How is it that you are unable to see, when it is you who has given me sight?" she asked.

"I can see, but there was nothing to see before you."

Dark learned that the figure's name was Light. Light told of how he had illuminated space, but could find nothing. The glow flowing from his fingertips spun and twisted before fading away. Dark shared her experience of feeling substance, but not being able to see it. It was all around her, taunting her with its hidden presence. They were complete opposites in nature, but both shared one thing: a pointless and lonely existence.

However, they disagreed on the emptiness of space. "How can you deny all of the matter around us? I feel it brush against me as I walk by," Dark asked.

Light shook his head and let light play from his hand. They watched as it spiraled and disappeared. "There is nothing there!"

"But there is!" Dark let shadow flow along the same path as the light.

They both gasped as the light and dark flowed together, revealing the matter soup they inhabited. They both danced in joy at their discovery. As they danced, the matter flowed around them and took shape. They quickly discovered that they could mold the matter into objects or stir it into fluids. They experimented with different ratios of substances and manners of sculpting. After so much play, they fell asleep.

When they awoke they began to be bored, so they shaped the material into more complex forms, creating celestial bodies such as planets and stars. Again, after so much play, they fell asleep. The next time they awoke, they organized their celestial bodies into systems and galaxies. Again, after so much play they fell asleep. While sleeping, they curled around each other, Dark enjoying Light's now familiar warmth and Light enjoying Dark's soothing cool. When they awoke this time, they could think of nothing more to do with the matter. They had used so much of it and already created many wonders. But they were still happy in each other's company. They wandered the universe they had created wondering at how their differences had worked together to create so much. Yet their differences bothered them. They had created all they could and now felt stagnant, but when they looked at each other they saw new power and ability and were jealous.

"I want to be more like you, to feel the matter as you do," Light told Dark.

"I want to give warmth and illuminate like you, Light," she responded.

And so Light taught Dark about illumination and Dark taught Light about substance. Light tried to make shadow and Dark tried to make light. But darkness and light can never be the other, so they could not copy the other's abilities. But their efforts were not lost, for where darkness bleeds into light and light fades into darkness, they found color. With renewed enthusiasm they painted their creations, making each one even more distinctive and adding personality. The celestial bodies were their toys, and the universe their playground. They loved their celestial bodies so much that they gave them names. Our earth they named Dragon, and her companion, Angel. To our glorious sun they bestowed the name of Phoenix. In such manner they named all of their creations.

They played and played, until Light heard a noise.

"What was that?" asked Light.

"Probably a comet," Dark responded.

The noise repeated, this time reverberating through the system they played in. It was a voice, but Light could not make out the words.

"What did you say?" Light asked Dark.

"I didn't say anything. I thought you said something."

"It wasn't me."

The noise repeated once more, and this time the voice was clear. "What about me?"

"Who?" they asked in unison. They looked about, but could not find the source.

"What about me?" the voice echoed. They searched and searched. "What about me?" It persisted. They finally started to ask the celestial bodies if it was them, but it was not.

"I'm not one of them! You left me behind. The more toys you made, the larger I grew, but still you ignore me!" They finally understood. Looking about, they noticed for the first time the space between matter; they noticed what was almost not there, the intangible Void.

"I am sorry Void, I could not feel you," Dark apologized.

"I am sorry Void, I could not see you," Light apologized.

"That is because you took all that you can see and feel and shaped it, but you left me behind. I want to play, too."

So they played. But soon Void became jealous of the other toys once more. "I want you to give me form, like the celestial bodies."

"But you have nothing to shape."

That did not satisfy Void.

"I want color like the celestial bodies."

"But you have nothing to paint."

That did not satisfy Void.

"Why can you not shape and paint me?"

"You have no substance."

That did not satisfy Void in the slightest. It wanted substance. It wanted texture, and detail, and everything it did not have. But it was nothing. Void existed, but only as absence. This angered Void. It argued with Light and Dark, but the more they said it could not have, the angrier it became, and it's longing for more grew into a lust for everything. Consumed with greed and blinded by jealousy, Void lashed out, attacking Light and Dark.

They shattered into innumerable pieces that scattered throughout the universe and breathed life into their creations. The fragments of Light entered the stars, giving them the power of glow. The fragments of Dark entered the planets, giving them the strength of substance.

Frustrated that even in their end, Light and Dark gave to their creations and not to itself, Void began its war against the Celestial Bodies.


	2. Creation of the Earth

Dragon was a beautiful planet. She had glorious mountains that spewed forth glowing rivers of lava. Her surface was covered in brilliant reds and glowing oranges. Angel, a small and wise planet of glimmering white, was her constant companion. This is why the dragon is depicted with a pearl of wisdom. Dragon and Angel lived near Phoenix, a warm and loving star. They were happy together, but Dragon felt incomplete.

"I miss Light and Dark," she told Angel.

"What do you miss most?" she asked.

Dragon thought carefully. "I miss their laughter. Their joy made me happy."

"You should create life on your surface. Your creations will laugh and bring you joy the way we made Light and Dark happy," advised Angel. Dragon agreed and mentioned the idea to Phoenix.

Phoenix did not answer right away. Dragon worriedly asked what was wrong. "Nothing is wrong. This is a good decision. I too would like to see life in this system. But your surface is too warm. You need to move further away from me before you can bring life to your surface."

This made Dragon sad, but because Phoenix also wanted her to create life, she moved a safe distance away, and Angel followed. When her mountains erupted less frequently and her molten rivers cooled, Dragon made her first creations. But her once beautiful surface was barren, and her creations all soon withered and died. This upset Dragon. She had left her brother's side to create life, but her creations all died. Now she was without her Creators, far from her brother, barren, and nothing but rock.

Angel consoled her with memories of when Light and Dark played in the universe. Reminiscing, Dragon let forth a deep sigh. Air flowed out from the rock and formed winds and the sky. Angel had an idea.

Next she told her sister the story about how Dark and Light met. Dragon burst into tears. She wept and wept, water seeping from the ground. The ground was softened and an ocean formed, separating the earth into different lands.

"Look!" Angel commanded.

Dragon beheld her new surface. "I am beautiful. More beautiful than before. But still my surface holds no life."

"You now have air and water. Make new creations, and they will thrive." Dragon was hesitant. She wanted a populated surface, but she did not want to fail again. She asked for Angel's help. "I will control the winds and the water, because I caused them to appear, and I will always watch over your creations," Angel promised. That is why the tides follow the moon. That is also why we always see the same side of the moon; it is Angel's face.

With Angel's promise of assistance, Dragon made new creations. They quickly filled the lands, the seas, and the sky. Unicorn, a wandering comet, came by and saw how beautiful Dragon had become, and also the great joy Dragon, Angel, and Phoenix had because of Dragon's transformation. She went to spread the news, but quickly returned. Unicorn's wandering spirit kept her from staying with her sisters, but every seventy-five years or so she returns to take joy in Dragon's creations.

While Dragon harbored and nourished her creations, Phoenix warmed them and gave them days and seasons, and Angel gave them weather and patterns. They worked diligently to take care of the source of their joy. Meanwhile, news of Dragon's transformation spread through the galaxies. Planets already supporting life felt happy for their sister, and some others decided to follow her lead.

Void also heard about Dragon, and it would have overflowed with jealousy if it were possible to fill nothing. Void persecuted the planets, seeking to destroy their life. It destroyed many creations and saddened many planets before setting its sights on Dragon. Upon hearing of Void's plans, Unicorn sped toward Dragon and Angel. She warned them that Void was jealous and was coming to destroy their precious creations.

Dragon had just created very special beings. Her previous creations gave her great joy, but she still missed the laughter of Light and Dark, so she created beings in their likeness to be stewards over her surface. She called them man and woman. Dragon, Angel, and Phoenix loved them very much and refused to let Void destroy them.

Phoenix, too far away to send much help, created ghostly beings of light called genii. They ran along her sunbeams, each genius guarding one human throughout their life, giving inspiration and guidance. That is why sometimes you hear a voice advising you but cannot find the source.

Angel crafted the wind and water into beings that she charged with teaching mankind. She made them after the likenesses of the favored lost creations of her sisters. That is why fae are so varied and have strange ways.

Finally, Dragon called upon her creations, asking to know which would come forward to help mankind.

A princess of the ladybugs came immediately. "Mankind do me no wrong. They love me and call me good luck. I shall return the favor," she said.

The shadowy, most agile of the cats followed. "Man's settlements attract mice and rats that they let me eat. I wouldn't want to lose that," he said.

There was a pause, then five more animals came forward.

"They appreciate our hard work and help us accomplish it," said the most diligent bee.

"We like to hear the children laugh when they see us," said the kindest butterfly.

"They know beauty and grace; they understand virtue," said the most respected peacock.

"Large predators run from humans and leave their territory to us," said the slyest fox.

"Though they lack a shell, they constantly leave safety; someone must protect them as they bravely march into the future," said the wisest turtle.

Dragon took these brave creatures and with seven of her scales she forged new bodies for them in her breath. She bestowed upon them a name and a gift. "Tikki, you are blessed with the power of creation," she told the once-ladybug. "Plagg, you are blessed with the power of destruction," she told the once-cat. And so on with each of the seven animals. She called them kwami. From her whiskers she crafted objects for humans to use to connect with the kwami. She called them miraculous.

Humans multiplied and covered their planet with their children and their works. With the magical aids from their guardian Celestial Bodies, they resisted Void.


	3. A New Phase in the War

Over time, humans began to misuse their genii, claiming all marvels and work for themselves. They ignored the fae, refusing to work under principles of balance. They forgot the kwami, losing all desire for virtues. They opened themselves to Void's influence. Now, Mankind marches to the steady rhythm of oil drills and gunfire, destroying the planet and its inhabitants. Mankind is losing its sense of harmony and love, of peace and humility, of all worthy and divine attributes. Void is winning against Dragon, Angel, and Phoenix. But they still see the good and potential of the life they made and will not give up so easily. Dragon has again called forth her creations. More kwami have been named, more miraculous crafted.

A new age of heroes has begun.


End file.
